Crestfallen Woe
by Mali Kollama
Summary: A few weeks before Craig Tucker's 16th birthday, he's attacked in the street by a man who turns him into a vampire? Craig wants nothing to do with any of the supernatural things he will encounter. He just wants his boring life back. -Creek
1. Welcome to the End

**A/N (****warning, longest A/N ever.)**

**Son of a bitch, all I can do when I want to study is come up with fucking story ideas. Fucking weak. Anyway, here's another fucked up idea while I leave my 3 other stories hanging which are still in development for kick ass endings. (or at least decent.)**

**ANYWAY this is a fucked up story that intertwines the supernatural and Craig who wants nothing to do with it. Honestly, that's what I'm basing this entire plot line around. **

…**Jesus Christ I need better ideas. **

**I don't know where this is going, but I sure hope it's good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own anything but these words. I don't own South Park, or any products/ stores mentioned. I don't own Craig, or his guinea pig. I don't own any vampire story or legend ever made. I hope all of these ideas are uniquely created and delivered. There is no intention to steal anyone's plot line. But there are only so many differences that can be mentioned. Except Twilight, which went in the VERY wrong direction. **

**Before we begin, I've never watched Buffy, and only a moment of True Blood. I hate Twilight. I love Rice's first few books and the movies (except for Tom Cruise), but none of this is based off her stuff. Yadda yadda I've come to my own conclusions, here they are. **

**If you guys like this shit, even one person, I will continue. **

…**ON TO THE STORY. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><span>CRESTFALLEN WOE<span>

**I**

Welcome to the End 

(Of My Boring Life)

"**I'M** out." I say to my black friend and my fat friend as I tug on my blue coat.

"Leavin' early? That's not like you, dude." Clyde Donovan snorts out between inhalements of his deluxe pizza.

The chubby-esque brunette has been stuffing his face with food all night. He and Bebe Stevens, a blonde bimbo bitch, broke up today. He needed some comfort and he found it in food, as always. Okay, she's not that much of a bimbo, or a bitch, but I just hate chicks anyway. They suck. People suck.

I glance back to the television we've been watching for the past five hours. Token Black had invited me to his place with Clyde for a stay-over. No, not a sleepover, fifteen-year-old boys have stay-over's. We're not tween chicks, for fuck's sake. When I glance to the television there's a quick commercial about the news tonight. I've been seeing the commercial all night for the news at eleven.

"_Sudden unexplained deaths all around the small mountain town of South Park have been occurring for the past month, and numbers are rising! All the victims were reported to have been walking alone at night. Pedestrians are urged to be extremely careful!"_ The midget in a bikini explains as a snowstorm warning rolls across the bottom of the screen. This is the first exciting thing to happen in this town for a while, to be honest. I think that's why I've noticed it every time it has played.

"Ou, better be careful, Craig! Do you want some big boys to walk you home?" Clyde mocks, but he just sounds like he's whining. I wish Tweek were here. My only real friend would have made this night _so_ much better. Maybe if he was here, and I wasn't just chillin' with these two boneheads, I would stay. I flip the two off before grabbing my mitts and scarf to leave.

**THE** frozen water pellets hit my face like a flock of black flies hitting my eyes as I trek home. I wish my house weren't so fucking far from that mansion. Everything around me might as well be complete darkness except for these fucking snowflakes. The barley visible streetlights barley help me guide my way home. I'm cold. Right down to my toes and my nut sack, I'm fucking frozen solid.

The first car I've seen in about twenty minutes drives by me, slowly. The roads are shit right now. As the car lights illuminate the street, I notice something strange. Well, I've seen a lot of strange things in my life, but for this moment this is very out of the ordinary. There is a man across the street. He's in a long-sleeved v-neck shirt, and jeans. That's it. I'm freezing my ass off in a snowsuit and a chullo, and he's hardly wearing anything. For the record, snowsuits in this town aren't stupid to wear when you're a teenager. If you're not wearing one at the beginning of January here, you're a fucking moron, like that guy. I continue home with my hands buried deep in my pockets.

A few blocks later another car goes by and I glance across the street. No way. No fucking way he's there again. The hell is going on here? Whatever. I continue on my path home. These snowflakes are fucking stinging my eyes so bad right now. I use my wet glove to rub my eyes and dripping nose, while I keep walking.

"_Oumf_!" The noise escapes my throat after I bump into something. I loose my balance and stumble back. When I look up I see none other than that man who was across the street. We're in between two streetlights, so I can't see his facial features. All I know is he must be over six feet tall. I'm 5'10". I'm tall, but I'm not that fucking tall.

"The fuck do you want?" I ask the man as I flip him off.

The man remains silent. Well that's a piss off. He takes a step closer, but I stand in place. I'm not gonna let this creep scare me. I'm not afraid of anything. Why should I be? We're all going to die one day, and that's the ultimate basis of every phobia. The only person I'd leave behind, ultimately, would be Tweek. I'm all he's really got.

The man smirks. Alright, a smirk wouldn't usually freak me out, but this is no regular fucking smirk. The smirk is devilish. The rest of the man is as black as the night around him, but those teeth. They're big, white, and… sharp. My legs fall numb. I can't move. Why can't I move? He moves forward again slowly with confidence. Once we're within a foot away from each other, his hand reaches out to my shoulder. I shrug the black gloved hand away as I break my trance from his mouth.

"Get the fuck away from me, asshole." Without much thought, I punch the man in the face. His head jerks slightly, but he appears stoic to my outburst. Okay, I think I just pissed my pants.

I'm scared now.

The man closes the space between us. His cold and wet leather glove cup's my chin as his other arm wraps around my body. Um, rape? Great, I'm going to get raped. Dammit, Tucker, you should have just stayed with your friends instead of being an anti-social loner. All of a sudden, as if it were planned or something, all of the streetlights shut off. I guess there's a power outage. Great. I can't move, I can't see, for some reason I can't even scream, and I'm going to get raped on the street. It feels like there's a small towel lodged in my throat and I'm about to lose the only innocence I had left.

The man's hand moves from my chin to unzip my jacket. It's so cold out. Fuck, I'm going to freeze to death on the street. Just perfect. He guides my limp, willing body to the ground. I feel like a rag doll that four-year-old would play with. He removes my blue coat and places it on the snow covered ground. His hands lift my shirt up over my head and off of my arms. I can feel my breath quickening as I shiver furiously. With one hand supporting my back, his other moves to my shoulder to keep me stable, and he leans forward. When I expect a nip or something perverted like that, I receive something I'd never expect in a thousand years, especially since I'm a skeptic of anything strange like this. Two sharp edges pierce my chest. Right below my collar bone the man begins to suck. To my surprise, I struggle and moan slightly. His grip on my shoulder tightens to keep me still, but I won't. I can hear my heart beating faster, the sound is pounding in my head like a native drum or something. My struggle becomes more determined as the man grips me harder. I can hear my heartbeat rage as it pounds throughout ever inch of my body. The man pulls away, irked at my retaliation. I use what little force I have to push his shoulder away. The blood is spilling from my open wound, but I don't care. He tries to grab me again.

"I want to live!" I shout through my teeth as I push him away again.

His smirk returns, as if to say 'Is that so?'. The man suddenly flips me over onto my back and pins me to the ground. He bites his own wrist before forcing his blood into my mouth. This is fucked up right here. What the hell kind of fetish is this! He holds my nose shut, forcing me to swallow. The hell? This doesn't even taste like blood! Alright, we've all had those cuts as a kid that we wanted to clean up, but didn't have any water nearby. Blood is metallic and bittersweet, this blood is almost sour tasting.

Once I've swallowed the man rolls off of me to let me go. I grab my shirt, and then I use whatever strength I have and stumble away from the man as fast as I possibly can. The night is so dark I have no fucking idea where I'm going. I hope I'm headed home. Out of nowhere, or what could have very well been nowhere in my state, two car lights invade my vision, which is blurred as shit right. I dive out of the way on to the slush covered street. I need to keep going. I need help. The taillights of the car illuminate a street sign above me as I'm looking around. The sign reads 'Queens' as far as I can tell. I don't think any other words look like 'Queens', or this is just wishful thinking. This is the street Tweak residence is located. Only, like, six houses down.

I force myself to move from this spot on the corner to my friends house. My legs feel like a ton each and my heart is pounding so loud in my head right now, fuck. My chest is burning, too. Four… Five… Six. Thank fuck I'm finally here, beside what used to be the 'Tweak Bros.' coffee shop, not that it matters right now. I drag myself up the steps to his door and halfheartedly ring the bell.

" W-who is it!" A moment later I hear a strained voice yell from the other side of the wooden barrier.

"Tweek, I need help." Is all I can reply with. I'm so weak right now.

"Craig!" He shouts. I hear a series of locks unlatch.

"Can I come in?" I ask the blond who is staring at me completely dumbfounded that I'm shirtless, bloody, disoriented, and leaning on his doorframe like my life depends on it, which it kind of does right now, but still asking for a fucking invitation to enter.

"Gah! Of course you can! What the hell happened to you!" When I step, I fall into the smaller boy, who can just barley hold me up.

He's about the same height, but he's frail. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, Tweek.

"I don't know what happened… Are your parents home?" My words are slurred. I'm in so much pain right now.

"Th-they're at the Marsh's for their Th-thursday night book club m-meeting!" His shivering body attempts to help me stand, but the attempts are useless. He slowly drops me to the floor so he can shut the door to keep out the cold.

Tweek drags me to and up the stairs to his room on the second floor. I guess he's stronger than I thought. He leads me to his bed, mumbling and shaking the whole way.

"Gah! W-what do you w-want me to do! Th-this is so much pressure! Y-you were bit my some animal and –Gah! I don't know what to do, man!" His face is blurry as I rock back and forth slightly.

Suddenly the pain hits me after sitting for a moment. I fall back on his bed and curl up in a ball. My screams are terrifying, even to me. I have no control over my body right now. My head hurts like a motherfucker and my heart is on fire. My stomach feels like it's going to explode. I jump from Tweek's bed and snatch his trash bin to throw up in. I think I'm legitimately puking my guts out right now. Oh, and Tweek is freaking the fuck out.

"Ah! Jesus Christ, man! Don't d-die on me, Craig!" Tweek grabs my shoulders after about a minute of me making friends with this pale. I sit back on the bed and look up to him. As soon as I look at his face, which is full of tears and fear, my eyes roll back and I pass out on his bed.

**I'M** ripped from my sleep when I feel a sharp pain from my ankle. I stumble awake and pull my ankle close to nurse the pain.

"Ahh! W-what's wrong!" Tweek jumps up from hearing me cry out in agony.

"Fuck that hurt!" I shout between my teeth. I don't like to bring attention to myself when I have to scream.

"Gah! Craig, w-what's wrong!" Tweek moves onto the bed close to me. He must have been sleeping on the floor all night. When I move my leg to make room for the skinny teen, my toes suddenly begin to sting as well. I look up and realize it's the small patches of light from behind the cheap cover of Tweek's window that are hurting me. I curl up in the corner at the top of my friends bed and pull my legs together and away from the rays of sunlight.

"Fuck, cover your window, Tweek!" I shout angrily to the blond. He moves his scared little ass quickly to obey me. Why are you being cross with him, Tucker? He's being so good to you!

"Gah! I don't know what to do!" He scrambles around the room as I shield my eyes from the light.

Finally, he rips apart a box and places it up against the window, along with posters and a few pillows to make the room free of any natural light. The pain of my ankle and toes has subsided to a light sting and I finally open my eyes to see the room around me.

Woah.

Everything looks really… Different…

"Craig, are you okay?" Tweek scurries back to his bed to sit near me again.

Within our group of friends, Tweek appears to have a personal space issue. Especially with me. I think it's just because he trusts us, and this is his way of showing it. It's funny, because he never even goes close to his parents like this.

Tweek sits so close to me, the side of his legs is pressing against me. When I look at his face I realize time is standing still. Well, it feels like there is no time. Just him, and I. His pale face is glowing and the dark bags under his eyes are more predominant than I've ever seen them. His green eyes aren't just olive shaded and dark anymore. They're as bright as the bottom dot on a set of stoplights. They light up his face from under fallen strands of blond hair. No, not just blond. Every strand of hair ranging from platinum to chocolate brown are evident, every strand important in the make up of the unruly mess of hair atop his pale, glowing face. And his lips are entrancing. Cracked, but alive. Air slowly passes through them for what could be forever before a shiver up his spine breaks me of his trance.

"W-what are you doing?" His high voice breaks my concentration.

I hadn't realized I was holding him until now. His voice makes me aware of every single noise around me. His voice alone seems to have separated into different sound. The scratch at the back of his throat, mixed with the whistling between his teeth, and his tongue hitting his gums. The sound comes out as a hoarse whisper mixed with a squeal, nervous jitters, and something that is simply his own. The other sounds around me, including the furnace, the coffee dripping downstairs, the fan left on in the bathroom, all become obsolete to the sound of the blood pumping through Tweek's veins against my leg to his beating heart.

"You're beautiful." I mumble so light I'm surprised Tweek reacts.

"W-what?" Tweek's eyes grow a size wider.

"Where am I?" I look around as I continue to hold the warm blond. He's so warm.

"M-my house, Craig, you're freezing!" He blurts out in a single sentence. His t-shirt clad arm brushed against mine, which is wrapped around him. I want his warmth.

"I'm cold." I say simply.

I'm hungry, too. I'm weak, cold, and hungry. I press myself closer to Tweek's warmth. I rest my ear against his heart and close all space between us. His heartbeat is enchanting. The rate at which it changes pace is dangerous, yet so inviting all the same. He places his hands upon my bare back and flinches.

"Y-you're ice cold, Craig! You need a blanket or c-coffee or something!" He tries to pull away.

"I only need you." I mumble into his black nightshirt and tighten my grip around him.

"Craig, y-your hurting me! Ergh!" I release him and sit up, only to wrap my arms around him once more and lay him of the bed.

"Craig, you don't look very good!" His shivers relax me.

Our faces are both against the bed looking at each other. I love his eyes. They're so bright. They look like they're alive.

"You do." I respond simply.

"Craig, you're hurting me! Let go! Y-you're not listening to me!" I'm hurting him?

I quickly release the blond and we both sit up. His hand connects my face harshly, though I feel no pain at all, like it didn't even happen.

"What is r-wrong with you! The bags under your eyes are w-worse than mine and you're making no fucking sense!"

He's right. I'm not making any sense at all. What the fuck is wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself, Tucker! You're Craig Tucker, child of Thomas and Miranda Tucker. You have a sister named Ruby, and a beloved guinea pig named Stripes. You attend Park County High where you have a 77% average. You are average. Everything about you is average and boring, just the way you like it. So, why do I need to remind myself all of these things? And why does it feel like I'm lying to myself somehow?

"W-what happened to you l-last night, man?" I look back up to Tweek's glowing green eyes and realize…

"I have no fucking clue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN it would mean the world to me if someone reviewed this. **


	2. Seal the Deal

**A/N Thank you for reviewing! :D I hope no explanations are needed and I answer everything through the story. Don't be so quick to judge ;) **

**So ,here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>CRESTFALLEN WOE<span>

**II**

Seal the Deal

(And My Fate)

"**GAH!** W-what do you mean you have n-no fucking c-clue, man! Jesus!" Tweek places his hands on my pale shoulders. He flinches from the cold touch.

He's so warm. I lift his shirt off non-chalantly. My strength overrides his efforts to dispel my actions. I run my hands down his chest like it's a normal thing to do. I can't get over how fascinating he looks, and how intriguing all of his sounds are.

"I remember leaving Token's. I remember a man across the street. Then I woke up here." I scrunch my eyebrows in irritation. Why the he can't I remember my own life?

"W-why do you keep t-touching me so much! Th-this is past f-friend's space! Jesus!" He keeps trying to push my arms away until I finally let him have his space.

All I want is to hold him now. I sigh. I don't think I've breathed through my nose yet this morning. What most people don't realize, is that the reason nasally people are nasally is because they don't use their nose when they speak. Well, they don't use it at all really. I breathe through my mouth most of the time. Actually, I don't think I've even been breathing. That doesn't make any sense. Now that I think about it, I can't even feel my heart beat. My hand flies to my chest in realization. Ow, that's tender. I look down to my chest only to find two wounds, both about the width of a pencil.

"The fuck?" I shout. Tweek jumps at my outburst.

"They were there w-when you came to me l-last night! You were bit by an animal or something, man! I thought you were going to die!" Tweek pulls at his hair in panic.

I calmly run my bone chilling cold fingers over the open holes. I sigh again and realize something else. There's a smell in here. It's so potent and so sweet… Where is it coming from? I've never smelt anything like it before.

"Do you smell that?" I look back up to Tweek. I'm surprised he hasn't left yet since I sound so crazy right now.

"Gah! S-smell what, Craig?" His luminescent eyes dart around the room as if some monster is going to come out and kill him. I sniff again. Holy shit. It _is_ Tweek.

"Tweek, it's you." I lean closer to him. I move so close my face feels like it's attached magnetically to his neck. He smells _so_ good.

"Gah! Craig! Y-you're really freaking me out man!"

How long have we been here? Right, time doesn't exist. Well, it doesn't feel like it does. I don't feel like I need to be anywhere. I'm so hungry. He smells so delicious.

Hold up.

I quickly pull myself away from Tweek's neck and gain control over myself again. Tweek is my friend, not a fucking meal. Heh, it's like 'Finding Nemo'. _Fish are friends, not food!_ Jokes.

"Tweek, I'm so hungry right now."

"A-alright, well what do you want?" He must have shit his pants like twenty times by now. He looks like he's going to be sick.

"Something metallic… Bittersweet…" I lick my lips. My tongue runs over my teeth in the process when I find something interesting.

I jump up from Tweek's bed over to the mirror. Razors in my mouth are where I draw the line of curiosity. I open my mouth in the mirror only to discover my incisors have lengthened by about half an inch, and they're so sharp they could probably… They could probably _pierce_…

"They could probably pierce skin…" I mumble. I take a step back from the mirror in awe. I look up to see my eyes in the mirror. Okay, they were always blue, but never _this_ blue… They're like the ocean packed up in little orbs. They look like waves moving and swaying within my eye-sockets.

Oh. Oh, shit.

Ice-cold skin, the amnesia, burning in the sun, no heartbeat, no breathing, the fangs, the eyes, new senses… Fuck.

"I think… I think I might be a vampire?" I say lowly as I stare helplessly to my hands. They're strange looking hands. No, that has to be wrong. That's impossible! Well, I guess shooting lasers out of your eyes is impossible too, but I've done it.

"W-what's wrong? W-what did you say?" Tweek rushes over to me after pulling his shirt back on.

If I'm really a vampire, which could be very likely right now, then I'll have to do what vampires do, eventually. I don't know a whole lot about vampires, but I know what they eat.

Blood. Human blood.

"Craig…" Tweek whispers from beside me.

"You need to get away." I push past the slim blond.

"W-what do you mean I need to get away! You're fucked up r-right now, man!" Tweek follows behind me.

"No, I need to leave. I'll be back, but I can't be here. Not right now" I grab my t-shirt from the floor, pull it on, and head to the door.

"W-where are you going to go if the sun hurts you?" Tweek mumbles as if he's bothering me by saying that. I stop dead in my tracks. He knows, doesn't he?

"I need to eat, Tweek. With whatever shred humanity I have left, I'm not going to loose it by taking your life."

"Ergh! I'll find s-someone!" Tweek frantically moves to stand beside me. I wonder if every human smells as delicious as he does now.

"I don't want to drag you into this, Tweek." I grab the door handle and begin to turn.

"You a-already have!" Tweek slams his body to the door, like he is the only thing standing between me and the world. "I p-promise I won't be long! Y-you'll die if you g-go in the sun, man! I'll order pizza, or wait for the mailman, or something!"

I step back to let off. Tweek quickly opens the door and runs away down the hall. That is one fucking dedicated best friend. I wonder when, he figured it out that I'm a vampire.

It's been a while since Tweek's been gone. I wonder why he doesn't wait here with me. I can't do anything. I can't move, I feel so weak. I'm on Tweek's yellow bedspread lying on my side. I don't know how long I've been staring down my arm to my pale, dead fingers. The only pain I feel now is my skull tightening around my brain. There is no blood pumping, there are no breaths taken. I'm dead. I'm the walking dead. How depressing. Maybe after I get some blood to my brain I'll feel a little more like myself again.

Suddenly, I hear a crash downstairs. I rise from my position to go investigate. I head down the hall to the stairs where I see Tweek at the bottom by the door dragging someone. It appears he called over a pizza guy and smashed his head with a frying pan. Classy. That is one fucking dedicated friend, holy mother of tits.

"Tweek," I begin before I black out at the top of the stairs.

I awaken to Tweek shaking me.

"Gah! W-wake up! Oh, god, man!" My eyes flutter open to the enchanting sound of Tweek's voice.

I feel like utter shit right now. Tweek pulls me up by my collar and helps me crawl over to the body on the floor.

"Is he dead?" I ask softly.

"N-no," Tweek shakily grabs the Rando's arm and holds it up to me. His skin is glowing, like Tweeks, and his eyes are closed, but I'm sure they'd be bright and exuberant as well. As Tweek holds out the guy's arm, nothing need be said between us. We both know what needs to happen now.

I grab the arm and hold the wrist to my mouth. The smell of blood is strong, but not nearly as sweet as Tweek's. The smell makes me loose control, like it's telling me to accept that I need the blood to survive. I lick he pink wrist before sinking my teeth into it out of pure desire and instinct, and I suck.

I have never tasted something so outstanding in my entire life. The texture, the warmth, it's overwhelming. I can hear their heart giving up. After a few moments of pure delight, I can feel the heart almost beat its last sickly beat and somehow I know I need to let go.

I drop the bloody hand and everything suddenly hits me in a flash, like it wasn't real before, but it is anything than just a dream now. I'm dead. I'm actually physically dead. I'm a vampire. I need to drink blood to live-ish. I was killed on the street last night by some man wearing black. He bit my chest and let me live. He gave me this new life. I don't want this fucking life. I want nothing to do with this!

I look to Tweek who is staring at me in horror. The blood of the anonymous man is dripping from my mouth and all over my clothes.

"W-we need to get r-rid of the body." Tweek, who's on his hands and knees, scrambles to stand. "Jesus, we need to get rid of it! M-my parents will be home in a few hours!" Tweek paces frantically. I wipe the blood from my mouth to my arm and stand.

"Tweek, we'll figure something out, calm down." I say in my regular bored tone.

I'm glad I'm thinking straight now. Everything is clearer. I feel stronger and my headache is gone. I grab Tweek's shoulders and look him straight in his eyes. Everything about him is still bright. In a word, he looks _alive_.

"Gah! Y-you're full of blood! Ergh!"

"I'll shower, stop worrying." Before I do anything stupid, I leave Tweek and head to the bathroom down the hall.

I strip down and kick my bloody cloths to the corner. The fluorescent light above the mirror makes my skin appear to me as nearly translucent. I wonder how it looks to humans.

I step into the shower, which is way too fucking cold. I continue to increase the heat until it doesn't go any higher. Well now at least it's a little warm. The droplets of water look like they're in high-definition slow motion. I wish I could see more things so I can make some reasonable conclusions based on first hand statistics.

The water is radical against my translucent skin. To me, I look dead. I can almost see right through to the bone, as if I were rotting. I probably look completely normal to Tweek. Tweek… He's so beautiful. The man on the floor wasn't that beautiful. Even beauty doesn't feel the same to me anymore.

**I**enter Tweek's room with a towel around my waist, only to find the little guy napping on his yellow bedspread. How unusual. I quietly move to his bedside and rest my hand on his bare arm. The jolt of cold should wake him. Without screaming, Tweek sits up to face me. As a human, he was my best friend. Now that I'm this… This _thing_… I don't feel the same. My platonic love for him isn't the same anymore. He's beautiful. But not the same way it used to mean to me. He's fascinating. And he's loyal. I want him to stay with me for as long as I live. As far as I know, vampires live forever.

"Do I look translucent to you?" I almost forgot how bored my voice sounds.

"Ngh! You look pale, but not _t-that_ pale." He says as he lifts my hand from his arm. He's so warm.

"That's strange." I say as I lift my hands curiously to cup his face. I examine the reaction between my freezing hands and his skin. "I had your shower on the hottest setting and I could barley feel anything, but your skin makes my entire body warm with just a touch." I explain. Tweek's eyes look so obscure right now. I can't tell what he's thinking or feeling.

"D-do you want some clothes?" Oh, I forgot I was half-naked here.

"Um, sure." Tweek heads for his closet to find something for me to wear.

I can't help but examine the way he moves; so quick, so energetic. His little jolts and caffeine outbursts just top the cake. I didn't realize how much his bony fingers twitch. Alright, when the hell am I going to be over this whole 'I'm amazed at everything' phase?

"H-here! Ngh!" Tweek shakily hands me jeans and a green t-shirt. This fluorescent shirt looks so dull compared to Tweek's eyes. Everything looks so dull compared to Tweek. Me, I just look like death. I actually look like the walking dead.

"What am I going to do on Monday?" Winter break ends Monday. "I need to see my parents." They'll probably be worried. "When I think about my old life, it feels like a lie." I think aloud.

"W-what do you mean it feels like a l-lie?"

"I feel like I've never had friends, or a family. I feel like we were never friends. It's like my life was someone else's." I hope I'm explaining this okay. I'm not very used to saying how I feel.

"W-what are you going to d-do a-about it? Eng!"

"What can I do about it?" I wish this weren't happening. I just want to be normal again.

"W-we can –Ergh! We can run away…" Tweek suggests sheepishly.

"Run away? You'd do that for me?" That's extremely sudden for someone who is afraid of their own shadow. Well, he did help kill a man today. I guess he's got some balls.

"I don't want the g-government t-tracing us man! I can get someone to hack their c-computers so it'll say w-we're both dead and th-then we can do w-whatever the fuck we w-want! Jesus, they probably have this whole house bugged! THEY PROBABLY HAVE ME BUGGED!" Tweek blurts out as he paces and shivers. His hands pull anxiously at his hair and shirt.

"Who the hell would kill us off the government systems for us?"

"Gah! Th-that Broflovski kid! He's a fucking genius!"

"Kyle?" I hate those guys.

"N-no! Ike!" Hm.

"So, you'd be willing to run away with me?"

"If that f-finally means I'll get the government off my a-ass, than f-fuck yeah!" For the first time today, I smile. So, I guess vampires have feelings. What a relief. It would sure be a long eternity not feeling a damn fucking thing.

"**GO **grab a few trash bags and tape." I order Tweek as we stand over the expired pizza delivery boy. He's probably just a collage kid. Hm.

"Jesus man! W-what kind of tape! Duct tape? Masking? Painters!"

"Tweek, stop freaking out for a second and grab the first fucking tape you find."

"Gahh!" He screams as he takes off down the stairs.

I look back down to Mr. Rando. He looks like me now: dead. The vibrancy is gone.

"Ergh! Got it!" Tweek stumbles up the stairs and, so very gracefully, lands by the body and I.

"Cool. We're going to wrap the body up and dump it in Mather's Creek behind your house. Go get some gloves." The police in this city are morons; it'll be weeks to months until they find the body.

**DISPOSING **of bodies with my best friend. This is what I love to do with my Friday night. I know Tweek is scared out of his wits from the entire situation. I also can tell he's trying his best to be brave.

For once, I'm a glad Mather's Creek's current runs fast enough that it doesn't freeze in the winter. When I was younger, my mother always warned me of the current and to not get too close to the edge. So, naturally, we would all see who could go closest without backing out. We're all pussies, so that didn't go very far. Kenny fell in once. That was the end of that.

After dumping the body into the river I look at my partner in crime. His expression is compelling. There is a great deal of fear evident, but more than anything, remorse.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." I tell him once we enter the back door of his house. Tweek runs to the front door and returns with the pizza he had ordered.

"It's f-free now, I –Ngh! Guess." Tweek shrugs and grabs a piece. The smell is absolutely repulsing, to be completely honest. There are no words to describe how fucking bad that pizza smells. And the coffee in this house is terrible, too. Tweek pours himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the kitchen's small round table.

"I'm sorry." I repeat again as I sit with him.

I wish I knew why I think that I need to apologize to him. If I want him to stay with me, I guess I want to make sure he's not upset with me.

"Geh! W-why are you s-saying s-sorry?" Tweek asks as he carefully pulls the pepperonis off his slice.

"You don't have to act like you're completely fine with dumping a dead body because the vampire in your house needed a snack." Tweek slams his navy mug to the table after taking a sip.

"Stop acting l-like you didn't need it!" His radiant eyes glare into mine for a moment, as we stay silent. "Y-you need blood to live! There are going to be p-plenty of dead bodies I'm going to have to see and get rid of from now on! W-why would I make a deal over this one?"

"You don't have to be brave for me, Tweek." I think he's serious. He's honestly going to stand by me. Holy shit.

"I'm n-not a fucking pussy! I'm paranoid, sure, but I'd still d-do anything for you!"

"Why?" I snap back. The blond across the table remains silent from a loss of words.

"Because you're my best friend, and I don't want to l-lose you from m-my life." Tweek responds softly after a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope this entire story doesn't move this slowly. It's just the second day still? Whaa? Well, I heard about this one book where the author goes on for twenty-four pages just about the scenery. I love description. I want to put you right into Craig's mind, and I hope I'm doing it right!**

**Oh, the qualities of their friendship will all be revealed and such throughout. No strings shall be left untied.**

**(PS I'll get back to my other stories when I figure out EXACTLY what I want to create! The next Coffee/Cream chapter is _really_ important to me and I've been writing it in my head for over a month! Gosh.)**


	3. I'm A Monster

**A/N LAST EXAM WAS TODAY BEETCHES! WAHAHAH! While I'm not planking, or sleeping, or eating, or working, or partying, I'll be writing, I promise! Next chapter to be completed will be for Coffee/Cream K? K. **

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

><p><span>CRESTFALLEN WOE<span>

**III**

I'm A Monster

(And You're No Saint)

**THE **ringing of Tweek's house phone interrupts our dispute. The stillness of the room between the first two rings causes me to realize how rapid Tweek's heart is beating. Best friends don't help get rid of a dead body. _True_ friends do that. I glance up to the semi-composed Tweek who's muttering away on the phone.

"My parents will be home soon." After hanging up the phone, Tweek stands against the wall across the room form me in intense thought.

Parents…

"Tweek, I need to go home."

"W-what? W-what the h-hell –Eng! What are they going to say!" Tweek starts freaking out in his usual manner.

"I have no idea." His quivering body, much to my dismay by now, is still so completely compelling.

I move across the room to his side. I manage to startle him, but I know that's easy enough to do, especially when he's in such deep thought.

"Should I stay, or should I go?" I ask flatly, as if it's not the biggest decision I've ever made in my life.

"Eng! W-what would you do -Gah! What would you do if you stayed what are you doing!" Tweek doesn't breathe through his questions. It's fascinating, even more so when I concentrate on his every breath and every sound that exists his mouth. My arms wrap around his waist. I love his warmth.

"If I go home, I have to continue to try and live a normal life. Go to school, eat, sleep, all that stuff." His arms are pinned between us. His shaky hands clutch nervously at my shirt.

"Ngh! W-what if, if you go home, take a-all your stuff, and, and then you could l-leave tomorrow night after s-sleeping all day? L-like run away with everything g-gone? I don't know!" His hands cover his face. Halfway through his breathless sentence he started shouting into them.

"I like it. Then what?" His hands drop from his face and he looks at me, speechless.

"Th-then what? Jesus Christ, man! I don't have all the f-fucking answers why are you hugging me!"

"I can stop if you want." I lift my arms from his back to cup his face. "Your face is burning up and your heart is racing." I state.

"Uh-Gah! Pressure!" His heated hands grab mine and tug them from his face. "A-are we going over to your house t-tonight?" His hands remain holding mine. Seriously, Tucker, when are you going to stop creeping the shit out of your friend?

"I think people have bedtimes. What time is it?" It feels incredibly strange to care about time.

"Eck! It's around e-eleven."

"Cool." I twine my fingers with Tweek's and pull him from the house.

As we walk I notice the cold of winter doesn't appear to bother me. Wait, I should go find the spot that asshole turned me into this thing last night. I pull Tweek down the street somewhere over where I vaguely remember my murder. Yes, a murder. I died, so I consider the man who drained me of my blood to be a murderer. I want to see if I can find my jacket or something at the scene.

"Ah! W-where are you bringing me!"

"To where I was murdered." I recognize that spot down the street. We arrive at the spot between the two lampposts. My jacket is almost completely buried in white.

"No wonder no one's suspected anything." I mumble as I pull the soaked jacket from the pile of snow.

I turn back to face Tweek, who I find shivering more than usual. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, Tweek!" I forgot to let him grab anything to put over his t-shirt. "Come on." I grab his hand again and begin to drag him to my old home. I'm probably freezing his fingers off because my hands are so cold. He'd never complain about being cold. It's not what he does, crazy bastard.

We finally reach my snow-covered street. I rush up to the doorway of the house from my distant thoughts. This doesn't feel like home. This isn't my home. There is a strange feeling rushing through my obscure nervous system. My fingers are tingling as if they're telling me '_you can not enter, this isn't your home'_. The door opens to a blonde woman.

"Craig, I was wondering if you'd ever come home. Come inside, young man! " As soon as she allows me to enter, the tingling ends. Well that was pretty fucking weird, if I do say so myself.

"Sorry I didn't call or anything." I give her my hollow apology. It's so strange that I ever called this home.

My 'mother' is glowing with life, just like Tweek. We didn't pass anyone on the way here, unfourtunately. I want to compare more people. My mother's blonde hair is almost like sunshine, and her brown eyes are like wood. Her heartbeat is very steady. The smell of her blood is almost mouth watering. Snap out of it, Tucker!

Hm. I can barley remember where anything is.

"Um, where's my room?"

"What?" My 'mother' asks dumbfounded. She's not my mother.

"Gah! W-we'll be upstairs!" Tweek pushes me out of the entrance and up the stairs. Once he's shoved me all the way down the hall and into a plain blue room, he slams the door and shoves me again on one shoulder for good measure.

"A-are you insane! 'Where's my room?'" He mocks. "Don't talk or th-they'll send the government after us!"

"Is there any reason you think I'm an android, or experiment, or something?"

"ERGH!" Tweek slaps my face and shoves past me. What the hell has gotten into him?

"Something wrong?" I ask calmly.

"W-we need to grab your shit and g-get it out the window to b-bring it back to my place in loads." He begins scampering around the room.

"Tweek." I grab his shoulders to face him. "Calm the fuck down. Now, just let me lay down so we can figure this out. My head hurts." My headache from this morning feel's like it's returning

"Gah! Y-you need to eat again!" Tweek dashes from the closet to the dresser and stuffs a variety of clothes to the brim of the bag.

"I need to eat again? Why are you running around so fast, you're hurting my head." I complain as I curl up on my soft covers.

"C-craig, when you were s-sleeping last night, I s-started research on vampires to s-see if it was true that you were that," He struggles to zip the bag for a few moments. He's rather humorous t watch, really. "I'm g-going to r-r-research some more, okay?" He scurries over to the old computer on the desk in the corner. I saunter over after a few minutes of watching the A.D.D. patient distract himself with the spiny chair as he waits for the old piece to turn on.

"You researched while I was asleep?"

"Ngh! I don't sleep!" He yelps before typing 'vampires' into a search engine. "Gah! This is supposed to be f-folklore!" He scrolls down more. "It s-says you're a bloodsucking demon! Argh!"

"It's right to say I'm a monster." I mention after I notice the word in the online description.

"Y-you're not a monster…" Tweek whispers sweetly and swivels to face me.

"I'm the undead and I have to drink human blood to live. Tweek, if that's not a monster than don't know what is." Tweek turns back to the computer screen, crestfallen in composure. I've been seeing a lot of that from him today.

"Th-they're actually very r-religious creatures apparently… L-like they have a lot to do w-with damnation and s-sin!" He exclaims as he continues reading.

"As in damned to live forever off the life of others?" Tweek's head lowers before he turns back to me once more.

"P-please stop, Craig." Tweek looks up to me. His eyes are filled with sadness, no, guilt.

"Why? It's true." I stand and cross my arms.

"Y-you're not dead! Not to me! Th-there are people out there who kill more than you do every day a-and they don't even n-need to, to live!" His emotions really fluctuate at an insane rate. That can't be healthy.

"How many times a night do I need to eat?"

"W-well people n-need to eat three times a day, I-its quite possible you need to feed th-that many times." He pulls at his hair in distress. He's always in distress.

"Well, we better get going then."

Shit, I should get him a sweater or something. I need my source of warmth to stay arm, after all. We throw the duffle bag out the window and climb down the tree that I've always been grateful is beside my window. Okay, I chose this bedroom because of that, but whatever.

**WHERE** am I going to find someone? It's not like a 15-year-old can get into anywhere at midnight in this town. Oh, wait; yeah we can, because the bars in this town don't give a shit about age, just money. Awesome.

"GAH!" Tweek shouts out of nowhere.

"What?'

"I've got it! W-when a guy goes into the b-bathroom, y-you can follow, I'll stand outside the door, and y-you can kill him and we can d-ditch!" Tweek explains quickly.

"You know, that's so crazy it just might work." I shrug and we continue to walk downtown.

The sights and sounds are astounding, as much as I hate to admit. It's still only my first night and I already can't stand being amazed at everything. I like dull. All of the people around me glowing, moving, changing, and living. It's too much. The smell of blood engulfs me as Tweek and I enter Shaky's Pizza. Friday nights this place is bouncing. It's overwhelming hearing the bass music, the sounds from everyone's voices, and their heartbeats, above anything, pound in my ears.

Tweek's warm hand grabs my fingers like a child to pull me to the bathroom. His heartbeat is always louder than anyone else's to me, it's weird. The mass amount of cigarette smoke creates a fog in the back of the building where most of the smokers hang out. Surprisingly, I don't mind that smell. Still, the only smell I enjoy seem to be blood, which this place is full of.

"Gah! M-maybe d-drain the guy a little, than, like, l-lead him outside and, like, finish him and w-we'll throw him in the dumpster!"

"You're actually out of your mind, aren't you?"

"ERGH! I'm not crazy!" He shouts and stomps into the bathroom. I follow in with my duffle bag.

There's a young man in there, a ginger, actually. I've never seen him before as far as I'm concerned. I nod for Tweek to take my bag and go stand guard. I open both stalls and make sure there's no one else is around. The unknowing teenager, probably around sixteen, finishes washing his hands (which surprises me for a guy) and turns to face me.

"S-sorry…" When he tries to go around me, I grab him quickly and sink my teeth into his jugular. I can feel the boy's heartbeat slow. I know I need to let go so we can bring him outside and I can finish him off. I know, but I can't. The want for his life source is too great. Suddenly, Tweek enters the bathroom and interrupts me.

"Gah! I th-thought we were gonna bring him outside!" Tweek rushes over to me, and grips my shoulder. I pull my teeth from the boy, who grunts, and stare to Tweek with blood dripping down my chin.

"I want more! I lick the warm blood from my lips.

"C-come on." Tweek grabs the boys legs.

"I'm not done!" I snap at Tweek before sinking my teeth back into the dying teen's neck. His heartbeat is fading quickly. Finally I feel the instinct to let off and I drop his shoulders and the ginger falls to the flood.

**"YOU** look like an a-animal w-when you feed." Tweek mentions as we walk away from the dumpster.

"'Cause I am. I'm a monster."

"Gah! Th-then what am I f-for helping you?"

"Insane. Guilty. Sinful. The list goes on." I chuckle.

"Ergh!" Tweek bumps into me playfully. I miss his warmth.

**"WHAT** are we going to do a-about –Eng! About school Monday?" Tweek asks, while we get ready to go to bed. We've been up all night and the sun is almost rising.

I fed one other time today, but it was just a quick and sloppy drink in the woodsy area near here where kids go a lot to get high and drunk. One teen had managed to stray from the group, making him a wonderful prime target. I'm a little woozy after that one, to be honest. I wonder if I could get AIDS from drinking blood. That's probably not likely, since I don't have an immune system for the disease to attack. Anyway…

"I kind of want to go, to be honest. But I can't go out in the sun. I'll, like, die." No big deal.

"W-why would you w-want to go to school?"

"'Cause I don't mind not being a dumbass. But I have an eternity to read books, so whatever you want to do, Tweek. I could just hide out in your basement if you want."

"Gah! I sh-should go l-like every second day. S-soon enough I'll just f-phase out of the system. I'll g-get Ike to kill us off as soon as we've found a w-way to get out of t-town!"

"Maybe I could learn how to drive." I suggest.

"Ngh! Th-that could w-work! How long d-do you think that'd t-take?" This kid paces more than any other person I've ever seen.

"We can figure more out tomorrow, Tweek. Shouldn't we sleep now?" I stretch my body and flop down on his bed.

"Ngh! I d-don't sleep!"

"Can you come try? It's a little creepy when you just stand there."

"Gah! Fine!" Before he can lay down on the floor again, I get up and pull him by the hips to the bed. He looses his balance, easily, and falls onto me. "W-what are you doing!"

"You're warm." I remark as I sit him up. I carefully pull off his shirt, which he doesn't particularly decline to. "Your heartbeat is quickening again." I mention.

"Geh!" Is all he replies with.

I wonder if his heart is racing because he's scared, or maybe some other reason? After removing my lime green t-shirt, I maneuver us so Tweek is angled on his pillows and I'm curled up against his warm chest. I could get used to this.

"You okay?" I look up to Tweek whose face is beat red and his heart is going a mile a minute. He rests his hands against my back, which is enough to make my toes tingle in warmth. For being such a clingy guy, he's rather awkward when someone else engages with him.

"Y-yes!" He squeaks and nods spastically.

I allow myself to doze off to his irregular heartbeat.

**WHAT** the hell is shaking? My eyes snap open and I realize Tweek is shivering in his sleep. Somehow we've managed to tangle ourselves around each other. My icy skin is probably what's making him shiver. Why doesn't he just let go? I quickly unwrap my arms from around him and push myself away. More than anything, I don't want to be the reason for his unhappiness.

"C-come b-back…" Tweek mumbles. His shaking hand reaches to me and grabs my arm before I can sit up.

"Tweek, you're going to freeze to death sleeping next to me." I shouldn't hold him anymore.

"I d-don't c-c-care." Tweek sits up and throws his arms around my shoulders. I sigh before pulling myself up and letting the blond fall to his bed.

"You don't have to do this to keep me as a friend." I deadpan.

Tweek finally seems to wake up. He's lost a substantial amount of body heat over night. His lips are even slightly turning blue. I go grab a few blankets and a thick hoodie from his closet to throw on him.

"S-sorry…" Tweek blushes shamefully.

"Shut up and warm up." I throw the blankets and sweater to him before getting dressed myself.

**OUR** next few nights are spent much like Friday. We moved more and more of my clothes to the Tweak house. I've spent my nights finding stray pedestrian's whose lives I could claim. I've been spending most of my time forcing myself to ignore my instinctual want for Tweek, which is working and I've brought the want closer to a minimum in the past few days. Tweek and I are now in his living room watching television in shock. We're watching the seven a.m. news before Tweek heads back for his first day of school after the winter break.

"I can't stay here much longer." I state.

We've been watching the heightened news coverage over the deaths around town. Around a quarter of the people on the news I killed. The others must have been from the man who killed me and his group. I hear vampires travel in groups.

"We." Tweek retorts.

"We?"

"_We_ can't s-stay here much l-l-longer. There are too many of y-you in one –Eck! In one place." Tweek shakes nervously beside me on the sofa.

"I know. We'll figure more out tonight. You should get to school. Do you remember what you're going to tell people if they ask about me?"

"Gah Y-you're sick? It's G-genius." I flip the blond off. He leaves for school and I go upstairs to sleep. I noticed the sunrise has begun.

I'm tired. The last drink I had was really high in iron. Now I have a strange taste in the back of my throat. I lay down on the soft comforter. I love soft stuff, as gay as that sounds. Without Tweek's warm body, the only heat I have is from my last drink. How am I supposed to accept this body for hundred of years? I guess I'l just get used to it. I hope Tweek can help me through it forever.

How would I ever adjust to this life without Tweek? That… That I could never get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter will hopefully be better. Now, on to my other stories!**

**Review?**


	4. I Don't Care

**A/N Sorry about the wait blah blah blah :p just read and enjoy ;) chapter 5 will probably be soon...ish... **

* * *

><p><span>CRESTFALLEN WOE<span>

**IV**

I Don't Care

(About Anything But You)

**MY** eyes snap open when I hear a door slam.

"Gah! Jesus Christ!" Tweek yelps.

"Hey, Tweek." I grumble and flip myself to face the blond.

"Ah! I woke you up! I'm sorry!" I roll my eyes. Tweek stumbles around his room trying to organize his books and such.

"How was your day at school?"

"Ergh! F-fine! Token and C-clyde asked were you were and I, and I told them you were sick and w-won't be coming in for a while!"

"Thanks." I follow the tweaker around the room with my eyes for a minute. "You are exhausting to watch." I grab some covers and curl myself up as I watch him pace.

"Gah! Sorry! I n-need coffee!" I shake my head. The crazy kid leaves the room and rushes downstairs.

"When will the sun be down?" I ask Tweek after he re-enters the sun-deprived room.

"I-in a few hours, I th-think!"

"I'll be up again then." I tell him. I doze off to the sight of the jittering blond at his computer.

**I** awaken to the sight of the jittering blond at his computer desk a while later.

"The sun down yet?" My voice startles the glowing boy at the screen.

"AH! I-it sh-should be going down n-now!"

"I'll go shower then." This is boring. I like it.

"Do you want me to go out by myself tonight?" I ask when I enter Tweek's room, now that I'm clean from all of the blood and dirt of the day before.

"W-what? I-if you don't w-want me with you can, you can just say it!" He quickly spins the chair around to face me.

"Calm down, Tweek. If I didn't want you with me I _would_ have said it. I was wondering if you didn't want any blood on your hands tonight."

"Ngh! F-fuck that!" Tweek quickly stands and grabs a sweater and some mittens.

"You never wear a hat." I snatch up one of my chullo's I grabbed from home and hand it to the thin boy.

"Gah! Y-_your_ hat?" Tweek squirms as I place the woven blue material on his head. I smirk at how endearing the look in Tweek's eyes is right now.

"Come on." Remember, Tucker, you can't touch him; you'll only hurt him.

"**DO** you ever w-wonder –Ergh! Who turned you?" Tweek asks as we head away from another crime scene. My last victim was a jogger chick on the side of the road where there are no houses for a stretch of about three miles.

"Nope."

"Gah! Y-you don't want to find him?" Tweek catches up to stand by my side. He pushed the body into the ditch for me while I was enjoying my euphoria.

"Nope."

"W-what about the other vampires around town!"

"Don't care."

"WHY N-NOT!" Tweek begins pulling at his hair in confusion.

"You're way of dealing with minor stressful situations is incredibly unhealthy." I point out, off topic.

"Argh! I r-read all the shit online, man! Vampires travel in packs! W-why don't you care!" I glance over to Tweek, but continue walking with my hands in my jean pockets.

"I never wanted to be a part of this. Why would I get myself deeper into this whole situation then?" I look back to the road and flip my hair from my face. I needed a haircut before I was turned and now I'm going to have to deal with these pestering bangs for the rest of my life. Awesome.

Just before I can ask 'why do you care?', I notice a few glowing balls of light from across the street. They're eyes. I grab Tweek's shoulder to stop him.

"Gah!"

"Shut up." I state. They're coming closer.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Vampires." I grab Tweek's hand and move him behind me as the dark figures with glowing eyes move closer.

There are three sets of eyes I can see clearly. All three are men and, as they come closer, I can see they're all in black.

"Fancy meeting you here, young man." I flip off the men with my hand that isn't holding Tweek's. Fuck, his heart is beating a mile a minute and his hand is getting clammy.

"Hmm…" The man in the middle flashes a wicked grin and chuckles. "Feisty. That's what I like about you." He moves closer to me and my face twists into a tooth-baring snarl.

"The fuck do you want?" His mouth closes and he tips his head up like a snobby dickwad.

"Well, we could start with that little human there."

"Don't even think of laying a fucking hand on him." The other two men move closer.

The man who turned me, he has messy brown hair, and he's as tall as I remember from that night. I'm seeing his eyes for the first time; they're icy blue, like as if they hold their own bone chilling temperature.

"And what are you going to do if I do?" The man lays a frozen finger under my chin. I bat it away with my free hand.

"Fuck off!" I growl. The emotions I'm feeling now are so new to me. There's an animalistic possessiveness present in my veins that I never knew I was capable of.

"Blondie's heart is racing over there, huh boys?" The three chuckle devilishly. Creepy assholes. Tweek's hands are clenching my arm and fingers for dear life.

"What the hell do you want?" I take a few steps back away from him.

"I let you live. You owe me." The man who turned me stands directly against the front of my body and cups my face, while grinning.

"I owe you nothing, asshole." I jerk my head away and flip him off.

"You wanted to live. Do you remember when you screamed that at me? And I let you."

"You're fucking sick. Leave us alone." I take a few more steps back with Tweek behind me. They'll get him over my dead body.

"Ha! _I'm_ sick? Why are you keeping that human, then? When did you plan on telling him you're going to take his life?" I send the bastard a death glare.

"Gah!" Tweek jumps when one of the douche-bag's goons tries to grab him.

"Get the fuck away from him!" I turn and kick the man in the chest with a force I didn't know I have. I return to Tweek and lock my arms around his waist to show possession of the rattled teen. The leader guy laughs demonically.

"I knew I liked you. Come on, boys." He nods his head and they all disappear into the night. Thank fuck that's over with, for now at least.

"Let's go, Tweek." I push his back and the frightened boy walks in front of me as we head home.

Questions flood my mind, no matter how hard I try to push them away. I can't help it. There's a stupid curiosity I have these days. The curiosity is hungry for answers; who were those men? What doe they want with me? Where did they come from? What am I missing? As I muse in these thoughts, we approach a man on the street. Neither of us are paying much attention to the other, resulting in shoulders bumping each other's.

"Uh." I grunt, knocked out of thought.

Our eyes meet for what I would like to call briefly, however his gaze is prolonged. His interest seems to have been sparked and now he's staring. Great. To the untrained eye, I look like any other human. The way he's looking at me though, through his douchie little thick-rimmed glasses; I don't think his eyes are untrained. He quickly throws the end of his scarf that had fallen in our encounter and continues on his way. I glance over my shoulder down the road a bit and realize he's now rushing to a creeper van down the street. Huh. Whatever.

**TWEEK **and I return home safely to get ready for bed. It's been a long night. When I enter his bedroom from finishing up in the bathroom, I'm surprised with a hug.

"You okay?" I ask confused. Tweek just sobs into my neck. He's strong, but he's only human.

"Th-they could have killed me!" He tightens his grip on my nightshirt.

"I would have never let that happen." I wrap my arms around his warm body and his cries subside.

"S-sorry. I n-need, I need to be s-stronger." He drops his arms and takes a step back.

"Tweek, you're the strongest person I know." When I say stuff like that it just sounds so insincere.

"I wasn't v-v-very s-strong earlier!"

"You were surrounded by vampires. Of course you were shitting your pants."

"I n-need to be better, to be s-stronger, and m-more helpful if I, if I want to stay with you!" Tweek tugs at his shirt as he trembles. Tears begin to run down his face, but he quickly wipes them away.

"You've done more than any other person I know could ever handle. Look, you're tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Ngh! O-okay…"

It's unlikely he'll sleep much, though. Tweek apparently has a potentially self-detrimental habit of sleeping only around ten to thirty minutes at a time. No matter what he's done in a day, however strenuous or simple, the boy rarely rests.

"**WHAT** do I l-look like to you, C-craig?" Tweek asks.

We're walking back to his house from a night of hunting. There's _so_ much blood on his hands, it's not fair to him. None of this is fair to him. Why does he still do it?

"What do you mean?'

"You l-look at every other person you've s-seen as if they're f-food! Ergh! Even your p-parents! But you don't look at m-_me_ like that! Do I look different? Am I n-not good enough for you to f-feed off of!" Tweek stops and pushes my shoulder so I'll look to him.

"I look at you differently?"

"Y-yeah! Like, like I'm not good enough or s-something! _What's wrong with me!_" I stare at the fuming blond for a moment.

"You think I treat you differently because you're not good enough?"

"Gah! Yes! Y-you even l-look at your parents like you want to k-kill them!"

"They're not my parents anymore, Tweek." His eyes are so bright right now. Why the hell is he so pissed off that I don't want to use him as dinner?

"Gah! You're s-so confusing!" Tweek pushes my shoulders hard enough that I have to take a step back. Hm. He's right pissed right now. And he thinks _I'm_ confusing?

"Tweek, they're not my parents anymore. Nothing from my old life exists to me anymore. It's like a distant memory; it doesn't even feel like I lived it. They're not my parents, and Token and Clyde aren't my friends. You're not even my friend anymore." I explain.

"S-so nothing I've done fore you m-means anything, does it!" Tears are welling in his eyes right now. I've never seen him angry before; this must have been bothering him for a while.

"No, you're not my friend." I deadpan. I rest my bone chilling hands on Tweek's shaking shoulders. "You passed 'friend' when you let me into your house bloody and disoriented last week."

"If I surpassed f-friend, why haven't you let me near you all n-night until now!" Tweek screams and pushes me away from him. I take a step back toward him and resume holding his shivering shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt you." I state firmly. The tears overflow in Tweek's eyes and begin to run down his glowing cheeks.

"You're not my friend because you mean _everything _to me, Tweek. I want you with me for the rest of my life, which if forever. You're so… beautiful, and your blood is the sweetest I've smelt yet. You have _no_ idea how much I've had to fight myself to not take your life." My body is tingling to my fingers and toes; the feeling is so profound, and I like it.

Tears are freely cascading down Tweek's cheeks. There is look in his eyes that can only be described as remorse, as if he's done something so very wrong.

"I… I m-made a huge mistake…" Tweek falls into my body. I wrap my arms around his warm figure as tight as I can without hurting him.

"You're just tired. Come on." I throw my arm around his shoulder and lead him home. His poor sleeping habits are just catching up with him tonight.

**I'VE** been awake for hours. Tweek fell asleep in my arms just before the sun came up. Fuck school. He doesn't need school. I've been watching the blond in my arms to make sure his shivering doesn't get out of control. I know it's creepy, but I can't help it. I should have known I wouldn't have been able to go very long without touching him. He's so… Tweek. He makes me _so_ happy. I didn't even know it was possible for me to be this happy.

"Uh…" Tweek squirms. Just when I think he's going to wake up, his movements end. "Craig… I'm sorry." He mumbles. My eyes are locked on him, waiting to hear more.

"What for, Tweek?" I wait for a response, but he doesn't hear me. Is he… He is. Tweek talks in his sleep. Hm. I would have never guessed that. I guess I haven't seen him sleep long enough to ever see him experience a dream.

"Take my life… Do it. I need to be with you. I, I can't do this without you…" He squirms again and rubs his forehead back and forth against my chest. Before long, his soft snoring picks up again. I think if my heart were still beating, it would have stopped by now.

"**Ngh…"** Tweek stirs and his bright eyes flutter open. His light hair falls to his thick eyelashes when he twitches before looking up at me. I don't know how long it's been since he spoke, but I know I've been waiting intensely to hear more, until now. "What time is it?" I shrug. "Gah! Did I m-miss school!"

"Yeah."

"Eck! O-okay." His massive green orbs look straight into mine, and for a moment, there feels like there is nothing else in the world but this. I can't get over his eyes as hard as I try. They're just too damn fascinating.

" I w-want to leave." Tweek tells me blatantly.

"Oh, sorry." I move my arms to let go of him.

"N-no." He grabs my arm and holds me closer. "I w-want to leave t-town."

"When?"

"Geh! Today."


End file.
